Into The Night We Danced
by LIFELOVELAUGHREAD
Summary: NarutoXHinata. Summary Inside. SongFic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. –Cries-

**Summary: When coming home from a mission. Naruto and Hinata decide to spend the night in the forest. What happens when Naruto leaves for fire wood and Hinata starts dancing, while it's raining?**

**Song: Into the Night. By: Santana.**

"_**Lyrics**_**" ****Flashback **'thought "Talking" **POV**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hinata's POV.**

I gave a small, but yet happy sigh. Naruto, and I just accomplished a mission that was to escort a small family of 4 back to Suna. It took about 3 days and its now the 3rd day and its night fall.

"Hay, Hinata" said Naruto. I blushed. He's changed so much after the 2 years.

"U-um yes, N-Naruto-kun?" I asked. He smiled at me, how about we crash here for the night?" he asked.

I nodded. "Cool, ill go get some fire wood" then he disappeared before I could say anything. I sighed We only needed 1 tent right?

'No! bad Hinata!' I thought mentally slapping myself. I just sighed and set up the one tenet. It has been about 15 mins now. Where is he?

**BOOM! CRASH!**

That's when it started raining.

And that's when I lost my-self. I started dancing…

**Naruto's POV**

I had been up in the tree for 25 mins now. Small branches of wood in my hands. 'Hinata-chan' I thought. 'You've changed so much' I thought. It's been 2 years and I've come to agreeing terms with my-self l\that I actually '_have a thing' _as Sakura or Ino would put it. For her.

**BOOM! CRASH!**

I jumped and the sticks fell from my grasp. But I didn't care. I was mesmerized by Hinata. She was dancing….

She looked so beautiful and amazing. I gulped and quietly hoped down landing swiftly in the bushed. Then it hit me.

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang…**_

She was the one I saw 2 years ago, on the mission with Shino, Kiba and Hinata, She is the dancing girl.

I can tell because of the way she moves. And besides, she is controlling the water. I watched as the water drops stopped in mid-air as she spun around and the followed. The night sky made her look amazing. And the moon in her eyes.

_**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night**_

I lost myself and swooped in. She squeaked when I wrapped my arms around her perfect waist. I smirked as she blushed. I spun her around…

**Hinata's POV**

I squeaked as I felt arms wrap around me. I glance back and see… _Naruto-kun!_

He smirks and spins me around.

**Normal POV**

_**Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang…**_

Step together, apart, together, spin. Dip.

_**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,**_

The danced. Looking into each-other's eyes. Never breaking the gaze.

_**And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night**_

Oblivious to everything around them. It was like their own small world, just them like nothing mattered.

_**Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang…**_

_**Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night…**_

**Hinatas POV**

We were breathing hard, but we never broke our gaze. "You look beuatifal" he said while brushing some hair out of my face.

I blush about to say something when his mouth covered mine…

**Naruto's POV**

'It's now or never' I thought while leaning in a small red blush on my cheeks and kissed her.

But what surprised me was when she kissed back. I smiled.

**Normal POV**

Naruto and Hinata. Under the moonlight. Becoming one, they knew fully well that they were meant to be.

And in the end.

As some people say, True love takes its toll.

But, for Naruto and Hinata. Their love is simple and perfect.

The End…

**I didn't like that. Review. No flames.**

**Ps. I write this when a massive MOTH WAS ATTACKING MY ROOM. I hate bugs. I need Shino. –Cries-**


End file.
